


because he's in shock

by AteanaLenn



Series: Prompts and challenges fics fills [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt Will Graham, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: I couldn't think of what to write about, so @toast (HaleToTheAlpha) gave me a prompt found on tumblr:good responses to getting stabbed with a sword:- rude- that's fair- not again- are you gonna want this back or can I keep it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarcheologist (sensalito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/gifts).



> I didn't want to start yet another long WIP in my G Doc folder, so I made it a notfic and actually really enjoyed myself. I'll probably do this again :D

So, the setting is, we'll say, first season, because I haven't seen the next ones yet. But really, you don't need to know much. Mostly, it's those two dorks turning around each other, with the other guys facepalming in the background, medium level of bullshitting and mindfuckery from Hannibal, and I want bb-Will clutching at him, because _Hannibal is his anchor!_

Obviously, something horrible happened in Baltimore, because wtf, Baltimore is crazy land recently. Like, Hollywood tv show level of crazy land.

Scene is: Will, sitting on the back of an ambulance, with a blanket on his shoulders _because he's in shock_ , and a pommel jutting out from his side. Like, _an actual pommel from an actual sword_. what. the. hell.

Hannibal is quietly _not_  fretting next to the vehicle. Because he's badass and cool and suave. But, sword.

To be honest, it's probably not an actual sword? It's kind of shortish, or at least, not medieval movie length of broadsword. And not very large either. It's more like a somewhat shortened katana. (not that Will has actual knowledge about that. Hollywood movie katanas we'll say.) Still, it's long enough that it's pointing out of his back anyway.

So, Hannibal: not fretting. Really.

Also, Will might be dopped up to his hairline? Like, major morphine fix. Because, you know, sword.

(he may be fixating on that. Whatever, he shouldn't even be surprised about it, what with the whole antler room back when he met Hannibal for the _ep-_  time. )

And Hannibal might be batting at his hands. Something about _not pulling the sword out of his body_  (omg, Will, you have the survival instinct of a lemming, _do not pull the sword out_ , it's literally the only thing keeping your blood inside, do not. (there's no try.) )

Whatever. Will only poked at it once. That shit fucking hurts even through the morphine haze, he wasn't actually going to pull it out, he was just poking at it. Because, sword. Also, it was rubbing at an itchy point.

(by this time, Hannibal is _this_  close from putting his face in his hands. He's _discheveled_. There's a strand that fell on his forehead.)

Will has killer puppy eyes on a good day. Dopped up Will? It's like all his dogs reverted to puppydom and are giving those eyes to Hannibal _at the same time_. Obviously, Hannibal resists. Because he's just that strong and distinguished. 

The camera turns. In one corner, you still have those dorks staring at each other with hearts floating around them. And then, there's Jack, huffing and puffing and he's too old for this shit wtf!, stomping over to Will, bellowing because he wants info yesterday, as usual. Will turns his eyes down, Hannibal soothes Jack but also needles him discreetly because he wants Will for himself and broken away from Jack. rant rant rant, Jack stomps back to the crime scene, Hannibal: placid smile, Will, that head twitch while looking down. Also, he's tripping bad.

Fade to black. 

Then in Hannibal's home, or maybe a flashback in his voice: Hannibal's thoughts about the sword and the sword fighting bastard? _MURDER MURDER MURDER, WILL IS MINE, THIS PIG WILL PAY_. Placid smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This author would love reading a comment about what you liked or even just a kudo! <3
> 
> The corresponding [tumblr post is here](http://iamadeepseacreature.tumblr.com/post/158411588797/prompt-stabbed-with-a-sword).


End file.
